


Some Girls Like...

by superwholockian4ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a tiny little one shot ficlet that popped into my brain. I had to get it down and wanted to post it. I'm actually quite proud of it because it's was rather easy to write. <br/>Please let me know if you liked it. If you see any spelling errors or any such thing, let me know. I got this down in less than an hour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Girls Like...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little one shot ficlet that popped into my brain. I had to get it down and wanted to post it. I'm actually quite proud of it because it's was rather easy to write.   
> Please let me know if you liked it. If you see any spelling errors or any such thing, let me know. I got this down in less than an hour.

Steve Rogers had been staring at you since you walked into the room. He’d taken to staring at you a lot, lately. Unfortunately, it didn’t go as unnoticed as he would have liked.

Tony Stark strode in, unheard by Captain America due to the trance he seemed to be in. It took Tony less than half a minute to figure out what was going on. He sidled up to his sometimes friend taking just another moment before finally speaking.

“I wouldn’t waste your time, capsicle.”

“What?” Steve, who had gone this whole time without noticing Tony, startled before the words sunk in. “Oh? And why not, Stark?”

“Because,” Tony answered like it was obvious, “you’re not her type.”

“Really? And who is her type then Tony? Because I happen to know it’s not you. You know, not every girl likes ‘billionaire playboy philanthropists,’” Steve seethed, at this point standing with his irritation at the other man.

“I know that. Just trust me on this, okay stars and stripes? She’s _definitely_ not into you.” 

“You are unbelievable, do you know that? I’m not sure if you noticed, but _some_ girls actually prefer guys who aren’t complete jerks. _Some_ girls prefer guys who are unlikely to toss them to the side or have an affair on a whim.”

Since the second Tony walked in you were able to overhear the conversation. While Tony was right, and you weren’t sexually attracted to the captain, Steve was also right. In your opinion, it was about time he put Tony in his place.

It was in the middle of the rant Steve was going on that Natasha walked into the room. Still within sight of the boys. You knew you had to stop their arguing.

Natasha made a gesture asking if you were ready to leave. So you walked over to her.

“You can’t just dismiss me because you’re interested too. Some girls like guys like me!” Steve was still going at it.

When you reached Natasha, you leaned in and she smiled before closing the distance. Her lips met yours in a slightly possessive kiss, her arms wrapped around you. She had no problem showing others just who you belonged to. She smirked when both Tony and Steve grew silent. 

Your fingers laced with your girlfriends as you faced the guys.

You smiled apologetically, “You’re right Steve; any straight girl would be more than lucky to have a great guy like you. But some girls like girls.” 

Both men could do little else but watch you and Natasha leave on what they now knew was a date and not a “girls night” like it was originally assumed.

 

 

 

“I told you, you weren’t her type,” Tony stated smugly.


End file.
